There is a great demand amongst golfers for game practice. Various devices are available on the market to allow the golfer to practice his putting. These comprise a simulated golf hole and sometimes a simulated green. However, in order to practice driving, it is normally necessary for the golfer to go to a golf course or driving range. When practicing on a driving range the golfer can only determine his performance by sighting the ball he has hit and noting the distance that it travels. There is no provision for any feedback of information about its velocity or precise trajectory.
The provision of a facility for practice in a game format without the need for the golfer to travel to a golf course presents a first technical problem which is solved by the machine of the present invention.
The machine can also be used by a golfer to provide him with information about the trajectory of a golf ball he has struck.